Konjiki no Wordmaster Chương 43
Bom chap đầu tuần, #2/3 ____ Chap 43 : Khả năng của Rarashik “Để vụ đó qua một bên, giờ vào vấn đề chính đi” Rarashik nghiêng đầu nói, và nhìn thẳng vào cả ba trong khi ngồi xuống. “Cả ba đến đây để nghe về cuộc chiến?Tuy nhiên, đó không phải là lí do chính, đúng không?” “Aa. Thật ra, đệ tử có một việc muốn thỉnh cầu sư phụ.” “Nhờ? Việc gì?” “Là về cô bé này…” Arnold đặt tay mình lên đầu Muir. “Tên cô bé là Muir, đúng không? Vậy chuyện gì?” “Đệ tử muốn người chỉ dạy cho cô bé.” “Eh-?” Muir la lên ngạc nhiên. Không phải vì cô bé phản đối ý tưởng đó, nhưng vì cô đã không dám mơ về việc sẽ được thầy của Arnold dạy. “Nah, vụ này tốn sức quá.” Vai Muir chùn xuống sau khi nghe Rarashik từ chối. “Sao người có thể, sư phụ!? đệ tử xin người! Đệ tử đã rất khó khăn để lấy mật ong cho người mà. Thứ mật ong mà người thích. Thứ mật ong để ngâm rượu…” “Thì..Cái này và cái đó không liên quan gì cả. Đầu tiên, ngươi không nghe ta và bỏ đi. Rồi đột ngột quay về với một đứa trẻ. Và giờ, ngươi muốn ta chăm đứa trẻ đó!? Đùa ta à!?” (Trans: nghe cũng oái ăm đó chứ)(Editor: nghe như kiểu bà ngoại mắng con gái đi với giai xong vác bụng bầu về á :v ) Arnorld hoàn toàn không thể cãi lại. Tất cả những điều đó là thật, không thể chối cãi được. Nhưng, với khả năng của Rarashik, Muir chắc chắn sẽ trở nên rất mạnh dưới sự hướng dẫn của cô ấy. “Lúc đó đệ tử còn trẻ và thích mạo hiểm… đệ tử chủ yếu muốn thử sức mình.” “Ta đã đoán ngươi sẽ nói vậy. Sau cùng, ngươi vẫn trẻ trâu như thường.” “K-kể cả khi nhìn như vậy, đệ tử đã mạnh hơn nhiều rồi đó chứ! Người có thể tự kiểm chứng” “Hô~?” Mắt Rarashik ngay lập tức liếc lên. Cảm thấy một bầu không khí không ổn chút nào tỏa ra từ cô, Arnold bắt đầu run. “Ta sẽ đồng ý với một điều kiện.” “Đ-điều kiện… ạ?” “Aa. Đấu thử với ta. Nếu có thể đụng ta trong cuộc đấu thử, kể cả khi chỉ là vết xước nhỏ, thì ta sẽ đồng ý.” “Chỉ…một vết xước?” “Aa, dĩ nhiên, ta cũng sẽ chấp không chủ động làm gì cả.” Nghe vậy, Arnold nghĩ nếu dùng hết sức, chắc chắn anh ta có thể chạm đến cô. Tuy nhiên, hi vọng của anh đổ vỡ khi nghe Rarashik giải thích tiếp. “Tuy nhiên, người tham gia sẽ chỉ có duy nhất Muir.” “…À Rế?” “Nghe chưa đấy? Cô bé có 3 ngày. Ta sẽ cho phép quý cô nhỏ nhắn này đấu tập với ta trong 3 ngày. Ta không quan tâm bằng cách nào. Chỉ cần ngón tay cô bé xượt qua ta, thì thắng.” “V-vâng!” Hiện tại, họ đang ở trong một căn phòng dưới hầm. Một căn hầm mà vô số quái vật và sinh vật được đưa xuống để thí nghiệm. Chắc chắn nó đủ bền và rộng để chịu đựng một cuộc đấu tập đơn giản. (Không gian này như một phòng gym nhỏ, huh…và, nó còn là một cái hầm. Để làm ra cái phòng như vậy, con thỏ lùn đó cũng rảnh thật…) (Tr: chibi-usagi = nhóc thỏ chibi)(Editor : con thỏ lùn nghe hay hơn :v) Hiiro khoanh tay lại và nhìn căn phòng với vẻ khâm phục. Cậu tin rằng để xây cái này phải tốn rất nhiều thời gian. “Uu, Cậu có nghĩ Muir sẽ ổn không…?” Có vẻ như Arnold là người lo nhất trong vụ này. Khi Rarashik nói điều kiện ra, Arnold rất bối rối và không biết nên làm gì. Người ngay lập tức đáp lại lời đề nghị, thay vào đó, là Muir. Không cần nói cũng có thể biết câu trả lời của Muir là “Xin cho con được đấu!” Và đương nhiên, Arnold vô cùng ngạc nhiên, nhưng Rarashik dường như cũng sửng sốt đôi chút. Nhìn thấy bé Muir yếu đuối bỗng hành động táo bạo như vậy thì ai mà chẳng ngạc nhiên. Rarashik, sau đó, chỉ đơn giản mỉm cười rồi bảo cả đám theo sau cô. Sức mạnh của Rarashik áp đảo một cách rõ ràng. Kể cả khi trong ở tình trạng bất lợi, thì nó cũng không thuận lợi hơn cho Muir, người mà mới chỉ là một chiến binh tập sự, trong việc để lại một vết trầy lên người một SSS ranker. Tưởng tượng cảnh Muir rách rưới,liên tục ngã xuống, rồi lại đưa mắt tìm kiếm trong vô vọng, Arnold càng ngày càng lo hơn. Ngược với Arnold, Hiiro nghĩ rằng cái cảnh đó có vẻ thú vị. Kể cả khi anh vừa bị “quẩy” bởi Rarashik, giờ anh có thể chậm rãi và cận thận quan sát chuyển động của cô hơn. Khách quan mà nói, đây là một cơ hội tuyệt vời để quan sát khả năng của Rarashik, xem xem cô thật ra là thế nào. “À, quý cô nhỏ. trong trận đấu, ta sẽ không được phép sử dụng bất kì phương pháp tấn công nào. Có nghĩa là ta sẽ không sử dụng tay và <> của mình. Nên cứ tấn công ta nếu muốn.” Với những bất lợi kiểu đó, Arnold hoặc Hiiro có thể sẽ làm được gì đó. Tuy nhiên, với Muir, khoảng cách về level là vô cùng lớn. Và kể cả nếu không bàn tới level, thì kinh nghiệm chiến đấu của cả hai có thể xem như trời và đất (Editor : vực sâu thì đúng hơn) vậy. “Muir…” “Thôi, những gì ta có thể làm là xem xem vụ này sẽ đi tới đâu.” Trong khi cả hai đứng nhìn, trò chơi “đấu tập” giữa Muir và Rarashik đã bắt đầu. “EEEEEEeeeiii!” Muir ngây thơ xông thẳng vào Rarashik. Tuy nhiên, như dự đoán, cô đã hụt. Khoảnh khắc Muir đến đủ gần để va chạm, Rarashik ngay lập tức biến mất. Xuất hiện trở lại ngay sau cô bé mà không ai biết, “con thỏ lùn” cười lớn. “Ha ha ha, quý cô nhỏ, nhóc sẽ giúp ta đổ chút mồ hôi chứ?” Câu nói đó có vẻ đã bật công tắc bên trong Muir. Cô cũng có dòng máu Gabranth chảy trong huyết mạch. Cô không phải dạng có thể chịu bị chọc ghẹo trên chiến trường. “Con chắc chắn sẽ bắt được người!” Tuy nhiên, dù cho Muir có xông vào Rarashik bao nhiêu lần đi nữa, thì có vẻ nó cũng không khả quan chút nào. Rarashik có vẻ chủ ý đợi Muir đến gần, chờ cho đến khi cô bé gần như có thể chạm được vào người. Ngay theo đó, trước khi cái khoảnh khắc ‘chạm’ xuất hiện, Rarashik biến mất và xuất hiện trở lại ở nơi nào đó. Cái vòng này cứ lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần. Muir xông đến rất nhiều lần, nhưng mỗi lần như vậy Rarashik lại làm y chang, như thể cô đang chơi đùa với cô bé. Cuối cùng, vai Muir chùn xuống. “Hah, hah, hah…” (Tran: tiếng thở nặng, không nghĩ bậy nhá.)(Editor : Đang căng thẳng mà tên Trans này cứ nghĩ lung tung là dư lào ? :V) “Sao, xong rồi à?” Muir vẫn cứ nhìn lên trần, như thể cô muốn với đến tận trời. Muir đổ mồ hôi không ngừng, cả người cô đã ướt đẫm.Không khí trong phòng có thể cũng góp phần vào tình trạng hiện giờ của cô bé. “Tội nghiệp Muir…” Arnold nhìn lo lắng. (Đúng là thỏ lùn. Kể cả khi di chuyển với cái tốc độ đó, cô ta chẳng đổ một giọt mồ hôi nào. Hơn nữa, cô ta chẳng bao giờ ngưng cười cả.) Việc Rarashik đang cười toe toét vui thú có nghĩa là tỉ lệ mắc lỗi của cô cũng rất lớn. Nhưng không thể ngăn được cái nụ cười đó, có vẻ việc Muir chiến thắng là không tưởng. (Hn? Thật ra thì, vụ này cũng tốt đấy chứ. Giờ có thể xem chỉ số của con thỏ đó mà không sợ gì…) Nghĩ vậy, Hiiro viết chữ <> và kích hoạt nó. Anh không có cơ hội dùng nó từ trước, tuy nhiên, giờ là cơ hội tốt. Vậy là, Hiiro mở bảng <> của Rarashik. Khoảnh khắc nó hiện ra, anh giật mình. Rarashik Fan’naru Lv 123 HP: 7065/7065 MP: 696/696 EXP: 1884421 Next: 74980 ATK: 1211 () DEF: 1178 () AGL: 1119 () HIT: 989 () INT: 800 () <> Ice <> Ice Fang | Assault of the Absolute Ice Beast | Roar of the Ice Beast | Absolute-Zero | Ice Prison | Final Fang | <> Companion of Ice | Little Girl | Binge Drinker | Blade of the Wild | Researcher | Demon Slayer | A Weirdo born from a Weirdo | The Creator of the <> technique | Gabranth Fighter | One who can influence Phenomenon | A Determined Person | Hiiro sững người ra. Sự khác biệt về level là không tưởng. Và khi so sánh các chỉ số của cô với nhau, có thể thấy rằng stat của cô phân chia rất đều. (Chỉ số của cô ấy hơn mình tới hơn 100, huh…vậy đây là chỉ số của một SSS ranker…nó thật sự rất là kinh khủng.) Anh đã không nghĩ level của cô ấy cao đến vậy. Tuy nhiên, nhìn những con số này, Hiiro cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn về việc anh bị cô “quay” trước đó. (Tuy nhiên…Mình đã nghĩ cô ấy sẽ có cái đó, cái danh hiệu “Little Girl”…) (Tr: Little Girl = cô gái nhỏ = loli)(Editor : những ai mang tít “loli” trong bộ này mặc định sẽ đổ Hiiro XD ) Mặc dù anh biết là Rarashik rất ghét bị gọi như vậy, nhưng dù anh nhìn cô ấy bao lần đi nữa, cái danh hiệu “Little Girl” là cái hợp rơ nhất. (Nhưng nhìn mấy con số này, không phải vụ này hơi quá với nhóc con đó sao…) Nghĩ như thế trong đầu, Hiiro tiếp tục xem cả hai đấu tập. Với sự cách biệt năng lực như thế, nếu không xảy ra vụ gì bất ngờ, thì việc Muir thắng là không tưởng. Muir cũng đã thấy được rằng mình vẫn chưa đi đến đâu. Không cần ai nói, bản năng cô đang tự báo hiệu điều đó. (C-cô ấy nhanh quá…so với Chú hay Hiiro, thì cô ấy nhanh hơn nhiều…) Muir có thể bằng cách nào đó nhìn được chuyển động của Rarashik, tuy nhiên, cơ thể cô lại không phản ứng kịp với nó. Mặc dù cô đã đột nhiên lên được rất nhiều level, cô cảm thấy rằng mình vẫn không thể nắm bắt được cơ thể đã mạnh lên của mình. (Cô ấy sẽ cứ né thôi nếu mình cứ xông vào mù quáng như vậy.. Nếu mình có thể dùng cái kĩ năng <> vào lúc đó…) Nhờ vào đoạn hình từ <> của Hiiro, cô đã thấy những gì đã xảy ra lúc đó. Cô thấy chính mình dùng kĩ năng đó. Cô chắc chắn rằng mình sẽ làm được gì đó nếu cô dùng được kĩ năng đó một cách tự do. Tuy nhiên, sau khi xem đoạn hình từ <>, cô vẫn không tin được rằng mình là người đã kích hoạt nó. Điều này đã ngăn cô không thể kích hoạt khả năng này. (Chú đã từng nói với mình rồi. Rằng <> thật ra là sức mạnh của lòng tin …tuy nhiên, mình thật sự có cái khả năng như thế sao?) Cô đã thử dùng kĩ năng <> vài lần trước đó rồi, và, lần nào cũng đều không có gì xảy ra. Sự thật thì, Muir chưa từng được hướng dẫn chi tiết về việc phát động kĩ năng, huống hồ là dùng nó. “Thật là, nhanh tới bắt ta đi chứ. Hay là, nhóc bỏ cuộc à?” Nghe những từ đó, Muir gồng hết sức và liếc mắt. “C-con sẽ không từ bỏ!” Dồn sức vào hai chân một lần nữa, cô bé phóng thẳng về phía Rarashik. “Phải vậy chứ! Tới đây nào! Nếu không đưa tay ra, không ai có thể với được tới thứ mình muốn cả!” “Taaaaaaaa~” Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster